I'll Give You Strength to Pull Through
by SimpleLines
Summary: Maybe if she had just listened to Mary in the first place she wouldn't be in this mess
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **I decided not to wait until this weekend to start posting my new story. This one came about from a request from saving me to have a story about Mary Margaret taking care of a sick Emma. It is not in the same world as my other three stories, meaning Emma did give Henry up for adoption. I decided to try something different for this story. I hope you all like it!

**Disclaimer: **I do not and never will own Once Upon a Time nor these characters.

* * *

The first thing I noticed when I woke up that morning was the fact I couldn't breath out of my nose. And lets not forget the headache or the sore throat either. All last night I tried hard to pretend that I was not in any pain and I was just tired from the little sleep I had gotten the night before. To make up for it I tried to go to bed early, though that was a fail cause I could not get comfortable and kept tossing and turning and only sleeping for small increments at a time. There was no denying it at this point though; I had come down with a cold. I hated being sick, even if was just something as small as a sore throat. Anything that could knock me out and left me vulnerable was a hassle. I simply couldn't afford to get sick. Not as a child and certainly not now as sheriff.

There was no use trying to sleep anymore. I rolled out of bed slowly so not to have a dizzy spell. My movements were sluggish as I went about my normal routine. I would take an Aspirin or whatever Mary had in her medicine cabinets as soon as I got downstairs. I did not need this headache to get any worse.

I finally managed to get all of my clothes on and headed downstairs. My head was a little bit clearer now that I had been awake and standing up. This was a definitely a good thing. So far all signs were pointing towards a simple, but annoying, cold. Mary was already in the kitchen when I entered. Her head perked up and I saw a worried expression come across her face.

"Morning." I said, ignoring the concerned look, which only got worse when she heard how nasally I sounded. I continued to ignore her as I headed straight into the bathroom to grab the medicine.

Mary didn't seem to get the hint that I was trying to avoid her and followed me inside, "Do you feel alright?"

"Yeah its just a headache." I lied, I hated when people fussed over me.

"Emma." She said my name in that warning tone that told me she knew I was lying.

"Its just a cold, really I'm fine." I sighed exasperated already. I grabbed the bottle of Aspirin and headed back out into the kitchen with Mary on my heels.

I headed straight towards the coffee pot, but Mary beat me to it and stole it from me. "Come on." This was just getting annoying now.

"No coffee for you while you are sick, I'm making you tea." Was her reply.

I was ready to argue with her, but she sent me that look. For someone who wasn't a mother, she had proper mother threats down. Maybe it was because she was a teacher; she had to have gotten the practice in somewhere.

"It's just a cold." I mumbled under my breath feeling a lot like one of Mary's students.

I continued to mope as I watched Mary boil the water, I was going to give her the satisfaction of knowing that I didn't mind her doing all of this for me. When the tea was finished, complete with honey mixed in, I spilled two Aspirin into my hand. As I was leaning forward to take the mug from Mary she snuck in and placed the back of her hand on my forehead.

"Hey!" I shouted and jerked away, though clearly not fast enough.

Mary gave me that same concerned look again and said, "You're warm, are you sure that you feel okay?"

"Yes I am sure. All I need is this tea and some Aspirin and I will be fine." I explained frustrated with all of her worrying. It was just a common cold, it would go away on its on by the end of the week.

"Alright then." I knew that she didn't believe me and I shot her the evil eye, though I'm sure it wasn't as effective because of the cold.

Mary went about the rest of her morning routine ignoring me as I continued to sit at the counter enjoying the tea. I had to admit the warm liquid soothed my throat and was opening up nose as well. Still I kept my mouth shut, there was no way I was going to admit that I was sick.

"I'm off to school." Mary said breaking the silence, "Are you sure that you are going to be okay?"

"Yes I am sure." I said calmly. I was a little more rational now that my headache was starting to recede and I had something in my stomach.

Mary still looked skeptical, but she accepted my answer, "Don't hesitate to call me if you need something." And with those final words she was out the door.

I let out a loud sneeze right after that. Lucky for me there were tissue boxes all over the apartment so I didn't have to go far to blow my nose. I made a note to grab one before I left for work. I did not get any relief from blowing my nose and had to go for another tissue. So maybe I should bring two boxes to work. Once my nose was clear enough for the moment I decided to follow Mary's lead and head down to the station.

Why was it always the days I needed it to be slow I was overly busy? The phone kept ringing and ringing. They were all problems that I needed to be involved with too. I kept having to get up and down going back and forth from my desk to the file cabinet. It was never ending and making my headache worse. Plus I had already gone through an entire box of tissues and it wasn't even lunch. I wasn't able to take a lunch break either. I had some many things that needed to be done that I couldn't afford to stop so I could make it home at a reasonable hour. While it was painful and hard, I was glad that I didn't have to stay any longer then usual. When I made it back to the apartment I was exhausted.

"Emma you look terrible." Mary said as soon as I walked in.

"Thanks." I said sarcastically.

I hung up my coat and walked over to counter. It felt good to sit down and lay my head down, which was killing me. No amount of Aspirin was able to take away the pain.

"I worked all day today seems like Storybrooke had an eruption of crime and things to complain about." I mumbled as I put my head down.

"Have you eaten at all today?"

I thought for a moment before answering, "Only tea and water."

"Emma you're sick you need to rest and eat. I'm making you soup."

"You don't have to do that."

"You are going to eat soup and then straight to bed, and no arguing."

I looked up at her and gave Mary an evil glare. I felt like such a child, which I wasn't. I was a grown woman and didn't need anyone treating me that way. I could take care of myself.

I must have dozed off on the table because Mary was gently nudging my shoulder. I could tell she was worried, but I did my best not to make eye contact with her.

"Thanks." I said taking the bowl from her. While I wasn't pleased with how she was treating me, I didn't want to appear ungrateful for all that she had done.

Mary had made me chicken noodle soup, which really shouldn't have surprised me. I didn't say anything to her though; the soup was actually helping me. The liquid was warm and soothed my throat. I actually felt a little bit better after I finished it. Maybe it was just low blood sugar and lack of food that was making me feel sick. I would have to make sure to eat properly, or at least always have something in my stomach, until my cold was gone.

Mary took away my bowl and said, "Bed."

"Yes ma'am." I mumbled, though I didn't put up a fight.

I was too tired to argue with her and sleep sounded amazing right now. I gave Mary a little wave and headed upstairs to my room. I managed to take my shoes off before exhaustion hit and I was fast asleep.

The next time I woke someone was in my room, but I was too tired to care or even open my eyes to see who it was. The person walked straight to my drawers and opened and closed them. Then they were at my bed and rolling me over onto my back. I must of let out a moan because they finally spoke reveling their identity.

"I'm just gonna help you change into pajamas Emma, jeans are not comfortable to sleep in." Mary explained.

I nodded my head slowly processing the information as best as I could. I tried to help Mary, but my movements were uncoordinated and sluggish. Somehow she managed to get me into my pajamas and under the covers. She ran a hand over my forehead, I know she was checking for a fever, but once again I was too tired to pull away. I heard her footsteps leave the room, hopefully for good so I could sleep. But I thought wrong as Mary was gently shaking me awake yet again.

"Open." She ordered me, and I listened. She placed something on my tongue, probably Aspirin, then she helped me hold my head up. "Drink." Was the next commanded as she placed a glass of water to my lips.

Once again I listened to her and drank the cool liquid swallowing the pill. When Mary was satisfied with the amount of water I drank she placed the cup on the bedside table. She turned to leave the room, for what I guessed was the last time, but I grabbed her hand.

I turned to her and whispered "Don't leave." For some reason I was terrified of her leaving my room for good. I didn't know what was the reason for my change of behavior; it wasn't the first time I had gotten sick.

"Of course." Mary said.

She walked around the other side of my bed and got under the covers with me. I rolled over to face her and she pulled me in close.

"Sleep Emma." She ordered once again brushing my hair away from my face.

I could only yawn too tired to say anything else. I closed my eyes for good and let Mary running her fingers through my hair lull me back to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Thank you all so much for the overwhelming response to this story. I am so glad that you all like it. I should be posting every Saturday morning, it's part of my new schedule to try and stay on top of school. Please enjoy and let me know what you think!

* * *

I thought colds were supposed to get better not worse. I had been doing everything that I was supposed to do to keep myself healthy. Well, at least the things that I could do easily. I made sure to drink lots of fluids and ate whatever Mary set in front of me or sent me to work with. I was even getting better at going to bed early, though that was mostly due to the exhaustion I felt at the end of each day. The only thing I had no control over was the amount of work I had to do at the station. It seemed like the cold weather brought out the worst in people, or at least the most complaining. I wasn't sure what was causing the changes in the townspeople's' behaviors. Maybe they were just bored being cooped up inside all day long and had nothing better to do then complain to the sheriff. I didn't want to find out the reason for that, mostly because I had so many other cases on my plate.

It was never ending, which meant I had little time to rest. I hadn't even been able to see my kid since it was so busy. Though Mary and I had also decided it was probably best if he stayed away for a bit. It was only for his health since I didn't want him getting sick either. Even though it was better for Henry I hated being apart from him. He was the main reason why I was trying so hard to get better.

Getting over this stupid cold didn't seem to be in the cards. I woke up this morning with the same pounding in my head and coughing up a lung. I had to wait a moment before I could get out of bed once the coughing stop. Since I had trouble breathing during the attack the world was spinning and I needed a moments rest before I could start the day.

Once I was sure I wasn't going to fall over or have another coughing attack I headed downstairs. As usual Mary was already in the kitchen making something for breakfast, with tea of course because that was the only hot liquid I had been allowed to have since I got sick.

"Still not feeling well." Mary asked as soon as I sat down.

"No." I rasped surprised by the sound of my voice, I tried my best to clear it.

She quickly poured me a cup of tea and set it in front of me. I nodded my head in appreciation, not wanting to use my voice, and took a sip. The tea felt amazing and helped ease the pain I felt.

"You really should go see a doctor Emma." Mary told me once I had finished my first cup.

"I don't need to. It's just a cold, eventually it will clear up." I replied back.

We had been having this debate for a while now, or at least since the cough came about. Sure this cold was annoying, but it was just that a cold. There was nothing a doctor could do to get ride of it. I had no choice but to wade it out. Besides I hated going to the doctors, and I wasn't going to make myself go if I didn't have to.

"Plus when do I have time to go? I need to go down to the station and people here are not letting up with their problems." I explained to her, though I wasn't sure why I needed to defend my actions.

"Emma do you know what day of the week it is?"

I thought for a moment and then answered, "No why does that matter?"

"Because it's Saturday and even the sheriff deserves the weekend off."

"But I have so much to do."

Just then I was overcome by another coughing fit. They just kept coming one right after another leaving me little time to stop and catch my breath. It was worse then the one I had when I first woke up. Mary was by my side instantly rubbing my back until at last the coughing subsided and I was left dizzy and trying to catch my breath. She handed me a cup of water, which I took graciously and sipped down the cool liquid.

"That's it the townspeople can wait a day or two. You are not going into work today." Mary declared.

"But Mary." I whined, or at least tried to. It was hard to sound convincing when you were still trying to catch your breath.

"No buts, you are not going to the station with that cough. Come on you are going back to bed."

"But I'm not tired." I tried once again, which only got me a dirty look.

"What did I say about buts?"

"You know you've gotten really bossy since I got sick."

"Someone has to tell you what to do since it seems like you won't listen to your own body. Go to my bed now, I don't want you to have to walk up and down the stairs."

"Fine." I pouted and stomped off to Mary's bed, with Mary at my heels.

She pulled back the sheets and waited for me to climb into the bed.

"Are you going to tuck me in too?" I asked

"If you keep acting like a child I will." Mary shot back; I just rolled my eyes but didn't say anything else.

I saw her hand come close to my forehead and I quickly grabbed it to stop her. "Don't." was all I could say.

"You know that just proves to me that you have a fever."

"I don't care."

"I'm going to get you some aspirin, don't go anywhere."

"Where would I go?" I shouted after her, but she had already left the room.

I pulled the comforter up closer around me trying to get comfortable and to try and get warm. Chills ran through my entire body leaving my shivering. I needed to stop the chills before Mary saw them and fretted even more. I think I had them in decent control when she came back with the pill bottle and glass of water.

"Thanks." I mumbled and forced myself to sit up out of my cocoon of blankets.

I held out my hand patiently as Mary deposited a small white pill into it. My hand was trembling as I drank the water. If Mary noticed she didn't say anything, and for that I was thankful for. Once I finished my drink I curled back up in bed. I was relieved that I didn't have to go down to the station today, I didn't think I could have made the trip there let alone do anything productive. Not that I would admit that though, I couldn't let Mary see how sick I really was.

It didn't feel like I had fallen asleep when I woke up coughing. I quickly sat up hoping the change in position would make it easier to breath, but it didn't help at all. The coughing wasn't letting up, it might have been getting worse actually. It was getting harder to breath and I was terrified. My heart was racing and I was shaking worse then before.

"Mary!" I tried calling out between coughs.

Thankfully she heard me, I didn't think I had the strength to call out to her again. She quickly ran into the room, a worried look on her face as soon as she saw me. As quickly as she had run in she ran back out. I couldn't do anything other then sit and wait for her to come back, which was thankfully a short period of time and with a glass of water in hand. She climbed into bed behind me and held the glass to my lips.

"Slow sips." She said calmly, which I was thankful for. Her presence was starting to ease my fears.

As I started to drink from the cup the coughing subsided a little, but not enough to help me breath. When Mary deemed I was finished with the water she put it on the nightstand and started to rub my back.

"Calm down Emma it's going to be alright." She soothed.

I don't think I had had anyone take care of me like this before. Most of the time my foster parents would drug me up and told me to wait it out. Mary was there for me though as I wheezed trying hard to catch my breath. Just her sitting with me was enough to slow my heart and the shaking.

"How are you feeling?" She asked once the coughing was completely gone.

"Terrible." I answered honestly.

Breathing had gotten better as soon as the coughing stopped, but the shaking had not. This time when Mary put her hand to my forehead I didn't stop her. There was no use fighting it anymore, I was sick. It was amazing how a scary moment like not being able to breathe could change a person's perspective.

"Emma you're burning up." She sighed, though neither of us was surprised.

All I could do was moan and curl father into Mary trying to get warm. The chills were back with full force. I didn't think it was possible to be more tired then before, but it was. It took all my strength just to stay awake. Mary must have seen that before she got up from her spot on the bed, much to my disappointment, and rearranged the pillows so that I would stay sitting up.

"To help you breath. We don't want you to have another attack." Mary explained. I nodded my head in agreement; I did not want to go through that again if I could help it. Next Mary grabbed an extra blanket and tucked it in around me.

"I thought you said you weren't going to tuck me in." I joked, which came out barely above a whisper.

"I changed my mind." She replied with a warm, but worried, smile. Mary brushed my hair off of my face and pulled it into a low ponytail. "Now I want you to close you're eyes and try and get some more sleep."

"I don't want to." I protested again. It was mostly out of fear of having another attack again; the last one was still fresh in my mind.

"You have to if you want to get better. Don't worry nothing is going to happen." Mary said in a calm tone knowing exactly what I was thinking.

"Will you stay with me?"

"Of course." She used the same phrase as she did last night when I asked her to stay.

Just like the night before Mary climbed into bed with me. I grabbed her hand needing the physical contact to let me know that she was indeed there.

"Now close your eyes and go to sleep, nothing bad will happen to you while I'm here."

It must have been my fever clouding my mind that caused me to believe Mary when she said those words. I was too tired to protest or analyze my thoughts so I simply followed her instructions and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **So I decided to get this up a day early because I couldn't wait any longer. That plus I am super busy tomorrow and won't have time to get it up. It was also my last day of school today and I am really sad because I am going to miss all of my students so much. Thank you again for your kind words. Please enjoy this chapter!

* * *

I let out a moan as I floated back into consciousness. Being sick really sucked. I was in so much pain right now. Every time I took a breath it felt like something was squeezing my chest making it even harder to breath. All I wanted right now was for this stupid cold to be over with. I turned my head to the side to see that Mary wasn't next to me anymore. I was slightly disappointed, though I guess I shouldn't have expected her to stay in bed the entire time I was sleeping. I couldn't blame her, watching me sleep probably wasn't the most exciting thing in the world.

Carefully I pushed myself up into a full seating position hoping that would ease the pain in my chest, but unfortunately it did nothing. I let out a cough, which only ended up causing more pain. I needed to find something to take to ease the pain. I swung my feet to the side of the bed and placed them on the floor, so far so good. Next I grabbed onto the nightstand and lifted myself up so I was standing. The world blurred in front of me and I quickly shut my eyes to try and stop it. Once I was sure the dizzy spell was over I started to walk out of the bedroom. It was slow going and each step rattled my chest. I was almost to the kitchen when I felt another coughing attacking coming. I tried to find something to grab onto to hold myself up, but I was stranded in the middle of the hall.

"Emma what are you doing…?" Mary asked worriedly when she saw me.

Before either one of us could say anything else I fell to the floor in a heap, the coughing fit had won. I was once again left a victim of the cold as lay on the floor unable to move or breath. Mary ran over to where I was and carefully eased me into a seated position so my back was leaning against her chest.

"It hurts." I managed to croak between coughs.

"I know, but you need to stay calm." Mary wiped away the tears that I didn't realize were falling.

I felt helpless as I lay on Mary's chest unable to move because of the coughing and pain. Even after the coughing subsided I struggled to catch my breath unable to fully inhale.

"Come on let's get you back to bed." Mary suggested after a moment.

"Can't…move." I wheezed.

"You have to try Emma, lying on the floor is not good for you right now."

I let out a moan and allowed Mary to help me into a standing position. I leaned heavily on her as we walked back to her bed, which wasn't that far away. I could have sworn I was almost to the kitchen when I fell down. Mary got me settled back into bed once with my head propped up against the pillows and the blankets tucked in around me.

"What were you doing out of bed Emma?" She asked, it was an accusing question but it sounded like there was fear in her voice.

I took a moment trying to remember getting up, "Needed pills." I finally answered.

"You should have called me."

"Sorry…wasn't thinking."

"It's okay, just don't do it again." Mary brushed her hand over my brow, no doubt feeling the heat that was radiating off of me. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I've been hit by a truck." Which was an understatement.

"You really need to see a doctor Emma." Mary said after a pause.

Panic swelled in my chest, "No, no doctor."

"Emma, this is not a normal cold. You're burning up, coughing so hard you can't breath, and now you're in pain."

"It's fine, it will go away." I mumbled going back to my old mantra. I could tell Mary was going to protest so I quickly said, "I'm tired can I go back to sleep now?"

"Yes, sleep that's probably a good idea." she replied absentmindedly; she was probably trying to figure out a way to get me to see a doctor.

I wasn't going to let that happen though. Somehow I would figure out a way to trick Mary into believing I was better, I just wasn't sure how yet. My mind was all muddled still from the fever and lack of oxygen. I closed my eyes, I wasn't lying when I said I was tired and there was no use fighting exhaustion.

I woke up confused on my surroundings. I knew I wasn't in my bedroom and it took me a minute to realize I was in Mary's room. But how did I end up here? I tried to remember what had happened, but it was all a giant fog. Quickly I glanced over at the clock and saw the time 7:00. I shot up realizing I was late for work. That was a mistake though as I started hacking and everything became a blur. I couldn't let that stop me though; I needed to get down to the station. I pushed myself out of bed and started towards the door. The apartment was still a blur, but it usually was when I first woke up in the morning. It would clear up eventually; I just didn't have the time to wait for that to happen. I grabbed my jacket and car keys before heading out the door. I paused for a moment outside of the door feeling like I was forgetting something, but I couldn't remember what. It must not have been that important if I couldn't remember it, so I continued on my way.

I was hit with a blast of cold air when I walked outside. Had it always been this cold? It was still dark out too, but I couldn't remember if it was usually like this when I went to work. I ran, or did my best to run; to my car I needed to get warmed up fast. But even in the safety of the bug and with the heat full blast it didn't stop the chills. I had to squint as I drove through town towards the sheriff's office. No matter how much I rubbed or blinked my vision would not clear. I managed to get there though and park without hitting anyone or anything. It took a few attempts, but I managed to get the key into the door and unlock it.

I immediately collapsed into my chair exhausted from all that I had done. Plus the pain, there was a lot of pain in my chest. I should have taken something before I left the apartment. The chills hadn't stopped either even when I wrapped my jacket close around my body. I looked down and saw that I was still in my pajamas. I swore I had gotten dressed before I came in. In my hurry to get out I must have forgotten to put on real clothes. The thin tank top and pajama pants were doing nothing to help keep me warm. Maybe I could call Mary and have her bring me a change of clothes. But then I remembered she was probably in school and couldn't leave to do that for me. Or was she in school today?

I couldn't remember what day of the week it was. I tried hard to remember, I was pretty sure that yesterday was Friday, which meant today was Saturday. With that logic Mary was not teaching today because there was no school on the weekend. I hated her in this moment. But at the same time that meant I could call her to bring in clothes. Though I wasn't sure where she was since I didn't see her in the apartment when I woke up. I searched my pockets for my phone, but didn't feel it. I knew I had forgotten something. It was probably still in the apartment, though I wasn't sure of its exact location. At least I could do without it for now. I didn't plan on leaving the office anytime soon and people only called me on it if I wasn't at the station.

On that train of thought I decided to check the voicemail to see if I had any messages. I picked up the phone and pressed the appropriate buttons. There were a lot of messages, more so then usual over the course of a night. What was going on in Storybrooke to make all these people call the sheriff's station late at night? I would have know the answer to that question if I was able to hear what the messages said, but they were all a jumbled mess. I listened to the same one over and over again trying to make out the words of the caller, but it sounded as if they were underwater. I put the phone back on the hook, I wasn't going to get anywhere with that so it was best to give it. It was safer to ignore the calls then mess up the information. If it really was important they would call back and by then I would be able to hear them.

I sat in my chair shivering trying to figure out what to do next. I couldn't remember what I had been doing when I had left the office yesterday. I knew there were no major cases going on right now, but there had to be something since I could remember staying late. Or at least I thought I stayed late. I shook my head trying to clear my thoughts, which was a terrible idea. It only made my head hurt more and my vision blurrier. At this rate I didn't think I was going to get anything done to begin with. Maybe I didn't have any work to do at all and that was why I had over slept.

I tried one more time to think of something I was supposed to be doing at work, and still nothing came to mind. Since there was nothing for me to do here I figured I could head home and go back to sleep. I was still exhausted and cold and my bed sounded amazing right now. As stood up a coughing fit took over my body. I couldn't breath and when I tried it felt like bricks were being pressed on my chest. I tried to gain control over my body and leaned on my desk, but instead of working it was only making things worse. I opened my eyes and was confused on my location. How did I get to the station and what was I doing here and not at home in my bed? Everything was blurry and hazy and the only thing I was sure of was that I needed Mary Margaret, though I didn't know why I needed her.

I tried to sit back down on my chair, but it must have slide back when I had gotten up. Instead of meeting the soft material I fell onto the cold hard floor. I had no strength or energy to try and get back up. I let my body collapse unable to hold it up anymore. My world was going dark and the pain was taking over my body. I struggled to stay awake, but it was too much. As I slipped into unconsciousness my final thoughts were on Mary. I needed her now more then ever, but she wasn't here. Why wasn't she here? Her name was the last words that came out of my lips before the darkness took over.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Once again I decided to post this up early. My parents, and most importantly my dog, are coming to visit tomorrow. I have no idea what time they are coming but probably sometime in the morning so I figure it was best to get this up now. Thank you so much for all the review on the last chapter! They all made me so happy after I got back from my test. So this is the second to last chapter of this story. I know its short, but I didn't want to drag it out. I am thinking about writing a sort of companion one-shot to it, with David taking care of a sick Emma and Henry and I wanted to know if anyone would be interested in that. As usual please enjoy and let me know what you think!

* * *

The constant sound of beeping woke me up, or at least I thought I was awake. Everything was foggy right now and the only thing I was sure of was that beeping was annoying and I wanted it to stop. There was also something on my face. I lifted my hand up to take it off, but a gentle hand grabbed it.

"Keep that on." The voice said.

I slowly turned my head towards the person and opened my eyes, "Mary Margaret." I croaked.

"Hi Emma." She whispered as she continued to hold my hand.

"Where…am…I?" I asked each word a struggle to get out.

"The hospital." She answered.

"How…?"

"Don't worry about that now Emma, just rest."

"So tired." I mumbled.

"I know sweetie. Now close your eyes and go back to sleep."

I nodded my head and closed my eyes. Even with the annoying beeping I quickly fell back to sleep.

The next time I woke I was more lucid. The beeping was still there, but at least the mask was gone. There was also a warm body wrapped around mine. I lifted my hand up and touched a head of hair that was resting against my chest. I would know the feel of thick hair anywhere, and when I opened my eyes it confirmed my guess. Henry, who was sound asleep on my chest. I was now even more confused then before, what was he doing here? Mary and I agreed that Henry wasn't going to see me until I was better.

Mary must have seen the confusion on my face, "I couldn't keep him away after we found you in the sheriff's office."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You don't remember?" Mary asked sounding concerned.

I racked my brain trying to remember anything, but it was all a blur. I shook my head no and Mary let out a sigh. "I had gone out to buy some food and make an doctor's appointment for you since you weren't getting better and not listening to me. I left you a note, but I guess you didn't see it. When I came home I found the bed empty and your car gone. I immediately called Henry thinking that maybe he knew were you were. He didn't, but was worried when he found out that I couldn't find you. So together we went looking, it was actually his idea to search the sheriff's station. I was relieved when I saw your bug parked out front, but when we went inside it was a different story. You were passed out on the floor burning up and barely breathing, scared Henry half to death. I immediately called 911 and you've been here ever since."

I groaned and covered my face with my free hand; the other one was still wrapped around Henry. I didn't want him to see me like this, and worse I scared him. "What's wrong with me?"

"Pneumonia Emma, you have pneumonia. A pretty bad case too." Mary sounded like she was scolding me and it only made me feel worse.

"How long was I out?"

"Almost two days. You've been on oxygen and antibiotics since you got here. They only took you off the mask this morning. What were you thinking Emma?"

"I don't know." I moaned.

"You should have listened to me when your cough got worse, then we wouldn't be in this situation right now."

"I'm sorry." I croaked. As if on cue a coughing attack started.

Mary was quick to react and helped me sit all the way up. After I heard I was in the hospital I had hoped that the coughing and pain would have stopped, but I guess I was wrong. At least the fit wasn't as long as before and it wasn't too hard to breath, which was probably because of the thing under my nose giving my oxygen.

"Thanks." I whispered when Mary passed me a cup of water.

My coughing and change in position must have jarred the kid because he started to move against me. He picked his head up and rubbed a fist against his eye.

"Hey Henry." I smiled; it was really good to see him even under the circumstances.

"Emma you're awake." Henry threw his arms around me, "I was so worried."

I pulled him in closer and continued to run my fingers through his hair, "I'm really sorry about that."

He picked his head up again to keep at me, "It's okay, I'm just glad you're awake and they are letting me see you now. Dr. Whale and Ms. Blanchard wouldn't let me in until you weren't contagious anymore."

"That's good, I don't want you getting what I have."

"But now that we know I can't get sick, does that mean we can hang out again?" Henry looked so hopeful when he asked this question.

Mary chimed in before I can give my answer, "We'll see how Emma feels Henry. She needs her rest so she can get better faster."

"Yeah we don't want you getting worse." Henry added on and hugged me again.

"That's for sure." I pulled my kid in close again and mouthed thank you to Mary. I didn't want to upset the kid after I already scared him, but I wasn't sure how much of his energy I could handle right now.

"I better head home before my mom realizes I'm gone." Henry said and moved to get off the bed. "I'm really glad you're gonna be okay Emma."

"Me too, I'll see you soon." I watched as he walked out of my room and the hospital wishing that he didn't have to go.

"Don't worry he'll be back tomorrow." Mary said somehow knowing what I was thinking.

"I know it's just hard." I sighed. Now that I had met Henry I wanted him all the time, not just part of it.

"Don't think about that now, it will only make you feel worse."

I turned and smiled at Mary, she always knew the right things to say to make me feel better. I also finally got a good look at her, "Mary when was the last time you were home? You look almost as bad as me."

She simply shrugged, "I went home to shower and change, but otherwise I've been here with you."

I started at her in shock, no one had ever sat with me by my bedside before and she hadn't really been home in two days. "Mary you need to sleep in a real bed. We can't have you getting sick too."

She just laughed, "Now you're starting to sound like me. I've been okay, the chair isn't too bad and I couldn't rest at home knowing how sick you were in the hospital and alone too."

"Well now that I am awake and getting better, you can go home and sleep in a real bed."

"Don't worry I will do that because unlike some people I am good at follow other's advice about my health." Mary teased.

I just stuck my tongue out at her. It was a childish response, but I couldn't think of any better come back.

Mary's face got serious when she asked, "Are you really feeling better?"

I nodded my head, "Yea my chest doesn't hurt nearly as bad and I'm even coughing less. I'll be out of here in no time." I tried my best to lighten the mood; I didn't like how things were going.

"You are not leaving here until Dr. Whale gives you the all clear. I am not having a repeat of the past two days."

I let out a sigh, "I know." I wasn't sure how long I would be able to last in the hospital. I hadn't even been awake for an hour and already I was ready to leave. But I didn't want to upset Mary Margaret again nor did I want to cross her. She was like a mother bear right now.

"Speaking of Dr. Whale, I should go tell him that you're awake." Mary jumped out of her chair and walked off into the hospital.

I didn't like being alone, it made me nervous. I couldn't explain the sudden change in emotions. It wasn't like this was my first time in the hospital alone. Maybe it was the near death experience and Mary that had me turning into a softie, I was really becoming spoiled. Not that I minded, I actually kind of liked her doting on me.

Of course a coughing fit started shortly after Mary left the room, just my luck. I did my best to prop myself up, but I was too weak. The world started to go fuzzy again and I was panicking. Where was Mary? I could hear the machine hooked up to me start to beep loudly, that was not a good sign and it only made me freak out more which made it even harder to breath. Finally I heard voices, though I didn't know who they were coming from. Someone took away the thing under my nose and replaced it with a mask. Oxygen came rushing into my mouth and nose, though it did little to help with the fear.

Relief finally came when she grasped my hand and whispered, "It's okay Emma, I'm here. Relax and let mask help you breath."

I listened to her advice and slowly the world came back into focus and I was able to breath again. I squeezed Mary's hand as a way of thanking her; I didn't think I would be able to talk just yet.

"I'm glad to see you awake Ms. Swan." Dr. Whale said reminding me of the reason why Mary had left in the first place. "Other then that reason fit how do you feel?"

"Okay." I whispered between ragged breaths.

He nodded his head and began to check me over. He and Mary had to help me sit up all the way so he could listen to my lungs. "I need you to try and take as big of a breath in as you can."

I nodded my head and took a breath in, which wasn't very deep but it was painful. He had me do it a few more times, each breathe hurting more then the one before.

"Hurts." I whimpered and squeezed Mary's hand hard.

"I know Emma, but it's almost over." She tried to comfort me and wiped away a tear that had escaped.

Finally Dr. Whale finished the examination and helped me lie back down on the pillows. I was half asleep, worn out from the pain and stimulation.

"How is she?" Mary asked, which peaked my interests enough to fight off sleep.

"Her fever is coming down, though it is still too high. There is still a lot of build up in her chest as well, but with the antibiotics it should clear out. I'm going to keep on her on the oxygen mask as well, maybe in a few hours we can try taking it off again."

"So I guess I'm not going home anytime soon." I sighed reminding them that I was still awake.

"I'm afraid not. I want that fever to be gone and for you to be able to breath during a coughing fit before I can send you home. Try and get some rest, I'll come by later to check on you."

"Thank you Dr. Whale." Mary and I watched him leave the room and then she set about tucking the sheets in around me. "Why don't you try and get some more sleep."

I nodded my head, I didn't think I would be able to keep my eyes open for much longer. "Will you…" I ducked my head in embarrassment over what I was about to ask.

Mary of course knew what I needed and crawled into the small hospital bed with me. I curled up against her and leaned my head on her shoulder. Not wanting to fight it anymore I fell sound asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **So here it is the last chapter! Since I am super bored and lonely and don't want to do my homework so I am once again posting on Friday. I am so happy with how to story worked out and that everyone has enjoyed reading it. I have written a sort of companion piece so be on a look out for that. Please enjoy this final chapter and thank you all once again for your kind words.

* * *

I ended up staying in the hospital for one long and excruciating week. I had forced Mary to go back to school which left me little to do during the day but sleep, cough, and watch bad TV. Henry and Mary would come visit right after, which kept my mind busy during those hours. But at night I forced both of them to go home. Henry because he had no choice, I didn't need Regina on my back when I was already down, and Mary because I felt guilty for keeping her at the hospital when she could be sleeping in her own bed. The minute she left I would immediately regret my decision. I wanted, no needed, her with me. I had to remind myself that I would be okay without her and it was for her health that we were separated.

My week was finally up, or really my fever was gone and I hadn't passed out from a coughing fit in over 24 hours. I still had attacks, but they weren't nearly as bad as they were and the chest pain was mostly gone too. Dr. Whale kept reminding me that I wasn't fully better yet, but I didn't care. To me mostly better was good enough. Of course Mary Margaret agreed with Dr. Whale and I was forced to be on bed rest for at least another week. From there we would see how I was progressing and I might be able to go back to work.

I wasn't thrilled with the plan, but at this moment anything was better then the hospital. On the bright side I would be with Mary all the time. She was taking the week off to stay with me, mostly because she didn't trust me to stay in bed all day. While I wasn't too happy about that either, she was right. First chance I got I would be working instead of resting.

While Dr. Whale completed his final check up on me Mary had run to the pharmacist to pick up my antibiotics. I had very specific instructions on when I had to take those. Once I had signed my release forms I was ready to go. I was all changed out of the uncomfortable hospital gown and into a pair of sweatpants and a tank top that Mary had brought from home. She was clearly sending me the message that the only place I was going was to bed. I let out a sigh when I saw her walking back to my room finally I could go home.

"Were you able to pick up the medication?" Dr. Whale asked also coming back into my room.

Mary nodded her head, "They are in my car."

"Good. Now Emma you know the drill. No getting out of bed and the first signs of a fever or if you have trouble breathing you are to come back here."

I let out another sigh, "I know."

"Don't worry Dr. Whale I'll keep her honest." Mary butted in.

"Glad to hear. Well then Emma you are free to go."

The wheel chair was already in my room so I quickly made the change from my bed to it without any help. It was bad enough that I had to be pushed out of the hospital in it, so even the smallest amount of independence made me happy. A nurse came in and pushed me out of the room and to the front entrance where Mary's car was waiting. Once again I got up as fast as I could and walked to the passenger side. It felt good to walk on my own on the outside; it had been far too long since I had been out of the hospital walls. I could tell Mary wanted to protest my independence, but kept her lips shut. It was a smart decision since I didn't want to argue when I was so happy to be going home with her.

I was actually excited to drive through Storybrooke, which only proved that I had been in the hospital for far too long. I was nearly as exciting when I saw the apartment building, but was instantly over come with fear when I remembered all the stairs I would have to climb. I had been going on short walks around the hospital to keep my strength up, but they left me winded and exhausted. How was I supposed to climb up to the top if I couldn't even do that? And then there were even more stairs to get up to my bed.

I was jolted out of my thoughts when I felt Mary's hand on my arm, "Don't worry, we'll take it slow." She said once again knowing exactly what I was feeling.

I took a breath in and nodded my head, it was now or never. I opened the car door and made my way to the front of the building, Mary was right by my side the entire time.

"There is no need to rush this. You can stop at any time, just listen to what your body wants." Mary reminded me as she unlocked the front door.

Stairs had never looked so daunting before, but there was no turning back unless I wanted to go back to the hospital. Since I really didn't want that to happen I grabbed onto the railing and pulled myself up to the first step. By the end of the first group I was already panting and had to stop and try and catch my breath.

"You can do it Emma." Mary encouraged me, and it was enough to get me to the next floor.

As I progressed it took longer to go from step to step. I had to pause between each to try and catch my breath, until finally I needed to stop because I was starting to cough. As usual Mary knew before I did that I needed to sit down. She gently pressed down on my shoulder and helped me onto the step.

Mary grabbed my hand and said, "Slow breaths."

I closed my eyes and tried to focus on controlling my breaths. The coughing wasn't nearly as bad as it could have been. It wasn't any less painful or annoying, but at least I could breath.

After a few minutes I felt well enough to try and finish the stairs. Once again I grabbed onto the railing and pulled myself up. Mary held onto my arm and together we finished the last two flights. She quickly unlocked and ushered me inside and straight into her bedroom.

"There is no way I am going to allow you to walk up and down the stairs to your room, you are staying in my bed until you are well." Mary explained to me, and I didn't argue her because it made logical sense and the thought of climbing another flight of stairs had me panicking.

I immediately collapsed onto the bed once we were in the bedroom. It was a relief to be lying down and not moving. If walking around took this much out of me, I might actually be able to stay on bed rest without too much complaining.

Mary helped me out of my shoes and jacket and got me tucked into bed. It was so much more comfortable then the hospital beds and smelled like home instead of rubbing alcohol. Mary also got me a glass of water, which I quickly drank. She also checked me over for any signs of a fever, which I guess I still didn't have since she looked happy. The water also helped ease the coughing, which had continued the remainder of the trip. As much as I wanted to hold back on the coughing I was under doctor's orders to listen to my body since it was how all the gunk in my lungs was going to come up. It was gross, but I couldn't complain too much if it was going to make me better.

"How are you feeling?" Mary asked sitting down on the other side of the bed.

"Relieved to be home and in bed." I smiled at her.

"I'm glad to hear that, but how is your body feeling?"

"Tired and sore, but lying down is helping a lot right now."

"I'm glad to hear that, especially since you aren't leaving this bed for a week."

"Yeah we'll see if I am saying the same thing at the end."

Mary and I both laughed at this. Sure at the moment I was thankful for the bed and that I didn't have to go anywhere for a week, we both knew that it wouldn't be long before I was dying to get up and move around.

"I hope you learned something from all of this." Mary said suddenly getting serious.

I didn't like where this was going so jokingly I said, "That you can be very bossy."

She just rolled her eyes, "No. Next time you aren't feeling well take it easy and listen to me when I say go to the doctors. I don't want a repeat of what happened. You really scared me."

I cast my eyes downwards and sighed, "I'm sorry." The thing I regretted the most in all of this was how I made Mary and Henry feel.

Mary took my chin in her hand and made me look at her, "I know you are. Now why don't you try and get some sleep."

"But I'm not tired." I whined, even though I really was. I was too excited about being home and didn't want to go to sleep.

"What did I just say about listening to me?" She said giving me her best stern look.

I just scoffed, "Yes Mom."


End file.
